


Intermission: Soulmate

by Cat_Moon



Series: Half Breed: Season Two [20]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short segue from second to third season HB. Call it thoughts, or journal entry, or whatever you wish. Whose thoughts? Could be anyone, or everyone. Who is the intended recipient? Possibly everyone. You decide how you wish to interpret it. It’s the echoes of people who are living parallel lives; lives that have intersected on the way to the destiny that prophesy will fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission: Soulmate

###    
_It’s like one step forward and two steps back  
It’s never enough to say I love you, no it’s never enough to say I try.*_  
  
  
To my Soulmate,  
  
What would you say if you knew I was terrified of these looming changes? I don’t know what they mean for us, for me. I’m afraid I won’t measure up, that you’ll be disappointed in me – that I’ll be disappointed in you. Will we survive, or fail each other? Can it last forever? Or will we jinx it?  
  
I need you to see me for who I really am, to accept all of me without reservation or hesitation. Know the secret parts, embrace the darkness. Forgive my inadequacies. Know I try to be everything to you, even as I inevitably fall short. See me.  
  
You mean more to me than anything else in this universe. You are the center of my world. Would it frighten you to know that, or are they the words you’ve been longing to hear? I try to tell you, but words are pathetic attempts to explain the mysteries of love. There are no words for what we are. Being with you is my reason for existing, you are all I need.  
  
Am I all you need?  
  
  
With love eternally,  
  
Shane,  
Josef,  
Mick,  
Beth,  
Sara  
  
  
 _You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
 _if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
 _When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_  
 _We're gonna take the world on_  
 _I'm gonna be there all the way_  
 _I won't be missing one more day_  
\--Never Gonna Be Alone, Nickelback

**Author's Note:**

> The is the end of Season Two of the Half Breed series. Season Three will bring more trials and tribulations including more upheaval for Josef, Shane, and Sara, and a tragedy that will test Mick and Beth's love for each other like nothing before.


End file.
